Mission:Wizard
by Shadow-Of-The-9th-Moon
Summary: Narutoand Co. are sent to protect a certain boy at a wizarding school. NarutoHP crossover. NaruxSasu
1. Missions and meetings

Missions and Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto nor ever will

_Wonderful, Just perfect _thought Tsunade the Godaime Hokage of Konoha . _They've figured out we're here. One of the "magic" users somehow realized shinobi exists. For hundreds of years we've been only a legend to these people called wizards._

Now however, there was a wizard standing before her in her office. What's more is that he was asking for their help. He needed some guards for some kid named Harry because some powerful dark lord or something was after the boy. He wanted the best shinobi she had no matter what the price. The man was tall, and wearing strange clothes that looked like robes. He had long hair and a beard and was wearing half-moon spectacles. He had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. The people on the continents all seemed to have funny names. Still did he really want her best? She was curious.

"How did you get here stickwaver?" She raised a single eyebrow in question.

"By magic of course." He said with a strange twinkle in his eye. She almost twitched at the sudden memory of her old sensei, the Sandaime.

"How did you know about us even existing?"

"My old friend Nicholas told me before he died of legendary warriors who used a type of wandless magic who were called shinobi. He said they had just suddenly disappeared from the world and are now just legend."

"Ah, I see. Well I don't really mind helping you, but you must understand that if you had gone to any other village they would not help you. Ninja do not usually help….. your kind."

"I understand and I thank you. I had heard that this was the most powerful village."

"It is indeed. However are you sure you want our best?"

"Yes, I do not wish to inconvenience you however. If you can not spare them I understand."

"Oh no, it's not that. We're at a peace right now and should remain so for at least two years. The thing is Konoha has a um……… reputation. You see all of the greatest ninja's that have come from Konoha have at least one strange fetish. They are all strange not only in personality but in appearance as well. The stronger they are the weirder they are."

The old wizard stared for a moment.

"I see. Well, I really don't mind as long as they're strong. I have to protect Harry. He is…….. very precious to me."

Tsunade went rigid at the comment, but then she smiled a soft light shone in her eyes.

"I see now. We all understand that. To have precious people is hard for ninja, because we are constantly faced with losing them. Therefore we are dedicated to protecting them with our lives. Have no fear we that those I put on this mission will fail. They all have lost numerous loved ones and would protect others from feeling that pain. They are the strongest I have, the best of Konoha."

The old wizard just smiled.

"Shizune!"

A woman with a pig walked in and bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Get me the Konoha Nine, the two Sannin, and the Youkaikage."

The woman's head came up in shock.

"The Youkaikage? Are you serious Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Shizune tell him I have a mission for him."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She bowed and left.

"Youkaikage?" The old man questioned.

"Yes it means Demon Shadow. He is our most powerful shinobi. The most powerful in the world."

"Why is he called Demon Shadow?"

"He is a demon. The Nine-Tailed Fox. He is the Lord of all Demons and the guardian of Hell."

Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. She continued.

"The two Sannin were his team mates as a genin. They are now the Head Medic and ANBU Commander. The Konoha Nine are his friends, three teams of powerful ANBU."

"That's impressive, how old are they?"

"The Sannins are both 18 years. The Kage is 18 years, and the Nine range from 18 to 19 years, but they've all held those titles since age 14 or 15."

"What?!?"

"Here are the Nine now."

Nine cloaked figures entered the room silently. All were masked. When they stopped and bowed Tsunade spoke.

"As of this moment you are all listed as elite jounin for this mission. I will explain the mission when the other three arrive."

"Other three?" One of the cloaked figures muttered.

"Yes, the Sannin and the Youkaikage."

"They are coming as well?!?! All three?!?!"another figure spoke sounding surprised.

"Yes. Now Introductions" As she called each name they removed their masks.

"Hyuuga, Neji."

A tall young man with long black hair and white eyes nodded slightly.

"Tenten"

A young woman with her brown hair in buns bowed.

"Rock Lee"

A young man wearing green spandex with huge eyebrows and black bowl cut hair bounced up and down.

"YOSH, WE WILL COMPLETE THIS MISSION USING OUR BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!!"

Dumbledore stared, while everyone else twitched and fingered their weapons.

"Shut up Lee." Neji ground out.

"OF COURSE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!"

"Ahem……. Yamanaka, Ino"

A young blond woman smiled at him.

"Akimichi, Chouji"

A largish youth nodded politely.

"Nara, Shikamaru"

The young man with his hair pulled back like a pineapple nodded and muttered "Troublesome"

"Aburame, Shino"

A young man with a high collar and glasses nodded.

"Inuzuka, Kiba"

The boy with the dog on his head grinned.

"Hyuuga, Hinata"

A blue haired girl with white eyes smiled as well.

"Now where are those three? Don't tell me they picked up Kakashi's tardiness!"

There were some chuckles among the Nine. At that moment the door opened and another woman walked in. She had pink hair and bright green eyes.

"Did you have a mission for us Tsunade-sensei?"

"Yes, This is your client Albus Dumbledore. This is the Tiger Sannin, Haruna, Sakura. Our Head Medic."

"Nice to meet you Dumbledore-san. Where are the other two?"

"Well they're—" Tsunade started irritably

"Here" said an annoyed voice "or well, I am."

Everyone turned to see a raven-haired young man with onyx eyes leaning on the windowsill.

"Ah, there you are, Dumbledore-san this is the Wolf Sannin, Uchiha, Sasuke. Our ANBU Commander."

The black haired Sannin nodded to him.

"The dobe said to tell you he's on his way as soon as he takes care of a small problem in water country."

"What small problem?"

"A demon problem." He responded coolly.

Suddenly there was a roar of crimson flames in the corner of the room that oddly didn't burn anything and when they died a young man stood there. He had shoulder length spiky gold hair, tanned skin, and bright cerulean blue eyes. However what stood out were three whisker marks on each cheek, two gold fox ears twitched on top of his head and nine gold tails swayed behind him. He was smirking, his bare chest spattered with blood. He was using a shredded black T-shirt to wipe the blood off himself. He then looked at Sasuke. "Did you bring a shirt?" The Sannin threw him a black shirt. "Dobe did you get the problem taken care of?" The blond boy slipped the shirt on and hid his tails and ears. He then chuckled darkly "Problem fixed."

"Hey Baa-chan." He greeted Tsunade.

"Gaki, you're late."

"I—"

"Had a problem we heard"

"Well I'm here now"

"Sure, Dumbledore-san this is Uzumaki, Naruto. The Youkaikage, Lord of all Demons, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and Hell's Guardian."

Dumbledore though more than a little frightened did not show it and greeted the demon lord politely.

"What's the mission?"

"Glad you asked, you will be going to a school called Hogwarts. It's a wizardry and magic school. Dumbledore-san will fill you in on its details as he is Headmaster. You will be protecting a boy he is sixteen and in his sixth year at school. His name is Harry Potter. You will guard him and his friends while posing as teachers since you're to old to be students. This is listed as a SS-class mission. Naruto is to command. Do you accept?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" came a chorus of voices.

"Good now assignments:

Yamanaka, Ino will be teaching Herbology.

Nara, Shikamaru will be teaching History of Magic.

Inuzuka, Kiba and Aburame, Shino will teach Care of Magical Creatures.

Rock Lee will teach Physical Education and will be Quiditch Assistant.

Akimichi, Chouji will be the assistant to the Charms professor.

Hyuuga, Hinata will be Assistant Potions master.

Hyuuga, Neji will be teaching Divination.

Tenten will teach Ancient Runes.

Haruna, Sakura will be a Medic.

And Uzumaki, Naruto and Uchiha, Sasuke will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Everyone understand their jobs?"

"Hai."

"Ok you'll each find a trunk in your rooms for your stuff. Your things will be taken there separately. You have your new robes and all teaching supplies except wands. You'll be going to get those after you go pack."

"Hai." With a puff of smoke and a swirl of flames they were all gone.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yes they do. And they are always like that cool and ready to do anything even die. They've been that way since they started training at six."

Dumbledore had to admit he was intimidated by these twelve ninja. It wasn't just the fact that all the guys were at least 6'2, the tallest being Naruto at 6'9 and Sasuke at 6'7. It was the fact that they all gave off an aura of power, it was stronger from the two Sannin, but it was the strongest from the fox boy. In their eyes there was a look unlike any he'd seen, the look of a trained killer. Unlike Voldemort who killed because he could these kids killed to protect something, and because it was their job.

**A/N: Hey I really like this story but I don't know if I should continue it If I should please review! **


	2. Old friends and new teachers

Mission: Wizard

Old Friends and New Teachers

All of the ninja returned to their apartments. They looked through their new things with interest. Naruto looked around his apartment as he felt another presence.

"Come out Sasuke-Teme."

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows.

"Dobe, have you seen your stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess we change into a set of robes so we can get our wands."

"I already have." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke wearing black and dark blue robes.

"Nice, Teme."

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Out. I need to get ready."

"Aren't you modest." Sasuke smirked.

After a few minutes of bickering they were both ready. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and they both disappeared and reappeared in the Hokage's office in a whirl of scarlet flames. Naturally they were last to arrive. Everyone was a little that they arrived together and then they remembered that Sasuke had been the one to inform them of Naruto's arrival earlier.

"Hey guys how come you two keep showing up together?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke was at my apartment bugging me so I just brought him along."

"Dobe, I was not bugging you."

"So what were you doing then?"

"Hn. I was talking to him about our mission."

"Oh."

Everyone turned to Tsunade and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the one to speak.

"The school that you will be working in is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school teaches hundreds of young witches and wizards. The students are divided into four houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Harry and his friends are all Gryffindors. You will be teaching their classes. The term starts in exactly a month. I have been assured that that will be sufficient time for you to learn the material. I will now take you to go get your wands. Please hold onto this." He held out an old cane. They each grabbed it and were wisked away. They each landed lightly on their feet. They looked to be in a pub or bar of some sort. Dumbledore looked at them.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron.Please follow me."

They followed the Headmaster out the back of the bar, gaining many stares and glances. They watched as he seemed to randomly tap bricks. Then, the wall opened to reveal a long winding street with a sign that read Diagon Ally. They stared around in curiosity at all the strange sites. Then they were led to a store with a sign that read Olivander's above it. They went into the silent shop and looked around. They were greeted by an old man with eyes almost as pale as a Hyuuga.

"What can I do for you today? Ah, Headmaster how are you?"

"Hello Mr. Olivander these are my new teachers. They all need new wands."

"New teachers? Well now let's see what we can do."

Soon they all had wands and were once again out on the street.

"Well shinobi of Konoha, I will retrieve you from your home in a months time and take you to the train. I am honored to have such fine men and women at Hogwarts this year."

They were all soon home again. They all immediately started practicing magic and studying their materials.

Time Skip One Month Later

Twelve Shinobi stood in a group on platform 93/4.

"I guess we need to get on the train. We shouldn't sit together though we don't want to stick out too much. Not that we're not already doing that." They glanced around at the staring students.

"Your right, Neji. Sit with your original teams alright. We can visit or drop in on each other throughout the trip." Stated Naruto. They all nodded and boarded the train. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto found an empty compartment and went in and sat. Naruto sat next to Sasuke who sat staring out the window. Sakura sat across from them. A short while after the train started moving a group of kids opened the door. One boy with messy black hair and glasses stood with a brown haired girl and a red haired boy.

"Do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full?" He asked.

"Oh no come in." Responded Sakura.

Once they were all seated the boy with black hair looked at them with interest.

"I don't remember seeing you three before are you seventh years?" Naruto chuckled slightly. This drew the three teen's attention.

"No, we're not seventh years. We're not students, we're teachers."

"WHAT?!?" cried the red head boy.

"Your so young, you look no older than us." The girl said.

"We're 18 and yes we are teachers. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruna."

"Wow teachers at 18. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."This drew all three teachers' attention.

"Ah yes. The Headmaster mentioned you three. You're the ones who faced Voldemort in the Ministry."

The three kids stared in surprise. "You must not be afraid of him to say his name." Harry stated.

"Why should I be afraid to say his name? It would not spare me if he came after me so what's the point?"

"You do have a point. So what's it like to be a teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Well, really it's not that hard to be a teacher. We're not the only new teacher's though there are other's like us teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Really? Hm, that's interesting. I didn't know we were getting knew teachers." Hermione murmered.

"What do you three teach?" Asked Harry. Sakura answered.

"I don't actually teach. I'm a doctor, but Naruto and Sasuke here teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." This seemed to surprise the three. Then Ron spoke. " Harry, how long do you think they'll last." Harry and Naruto and Sasuke frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just we've never had a DADA teacher who lasted more than a year." Harry explained "They either resign or become Death Eaters."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Naruto said unimpressed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't worry about these two if I were you." Sakura smiled at her two teammates. At that moment the door slid open to reveal a tall blonde konoichi.

"Um…. Naruto there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, Me, Shikamaru, and Chouji were sitting with Neji, Tenten, and Lee, when Lee started going on about youth. Tenten snapped. She's chasing him up and down the train."

"You're Kidding right?"Sakura asked.

"Uh. No."Ino responded, "who are they?" She pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione.

"That's Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Guys this is your new Herbology Professor, Ino Yamanaka." They stared.

"Hey, we met your friends Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Naruto do something about Lee."

"Fine." He walked over to the door opened it and then waited. Suddenly they heard shouting then Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed a green blur. He jerked the blur inside and slammed it against the wall. It turned out to be a boy with bowl cut black hair and bushy eyebrows in green robes. Naruto had the teen by the throat and was glaring at him.

"Lee, stop drawing attention to yourself. If you keep on annoying Tenten or any one else I will kill you myself, understand?" Lee nodded and Naruto released him and he flashed a grin while doing the good guy pose making all the ninja want to bang their heads into the wall. "I WILL DO BETTER NARUTO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"

"Shut up, Lee. Guys I'd like you to meet Professor Lee the new Phys. Ed. Teacher and the Quiditch assistant. Also Professor Tenten the Ancient Runes teacher." They saw a brown haired woman glaring at the strange looking professor in green. They were all privately thinking their new teachers were weird. Harry couldn't help but think, _"this is going to be an interesting year."_


End file.
